Voices From the Past
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Zenjiro's parents, who haven't been heard from suddenly come back into the picture. And it appears it's bad news. However, nothing can dampen Kintaro's Zen's dad spirit.


Voices From the Past

Note: Kodocha fan fiction. Aimee, Zenjiro's mother and his father Kintaro suddenly return into the picture after Kintaro is diagnosed with lung cancer. Kintaro had quit smoking once but found himself addicted again after performing live in comedy nightclubs and used cigarettes to calm his nerves. Akira, learning more from Hiroshi, wants to learn from his grandfather as well, but is concerned and worried he might not make it to see his first performance in the Young Comedian's Amateur Hour. Kintaro has already been put on chemotherapy, and is quite weak…why this is all happening now begins to become quite clear when Aimee admits she has been remiss in keeping up to date with Zenjiro's emails.

"The melody of logic always plays the notes of truth."—Ayumo, Spiral

Chapter 1—Seriousness in the Midst of Comedy

Zenjiro hadn't heard word from his mother and father for a long time. The last time he had seen them was during their Christmas celebration last year and everything seemed normal. He didn't realize that the two had been busy with everyday errands and chores in and out of the house. They couldn't keep up with Zenjiro's frequent emails.

One day, Zenjiro happened to be looking through his emails from clients, friends, family and found the inevitable spam that seemed to clog his inbox day in and day out.

"Darned Spam Blocker. It never does what it says it will.", he said, rolling his eyes and exhaling in slight frustration. Just then, he noticed an email from; of all people, his mother.

"Mama sent me an email, come and look !", he said animatedly. The family gathered around and waited with bated breath as the email popped up. Unfortunately, the email had a heavy dose of bad news. Embedded within it was a photo of the usually upbeat, lively, comedic Kintaro with Aimee by his side hooked up to IVs and a heart monitor looking quite wan and pale.

"I'm sorry to say, son but your father took up smoking soon after he returned to hosting parties and performing in comedy clubs. It calmed his nerves but sadly, he was stricken by lung cancer. He's been taking chemotherapy for quite some time, and it makes him weak. He's been able to be up and about during good days. But most of the time, he's confined to his hospital bed. However, he's determined not to let this beat him. Like you, Zen, he's the eternal optimist. We're both sorry we couldn't have gotten through to you sooner on the telephone with everything we've been doing. My costuming business keeps me occupied and I have had to put some of my dresses on hold with Kintaro-kun in the state he's in. I spend most of my time in the hospital, and more than likely I will be there today. It would be fantastic to see you and the kids. Kintaro could use some _normal_ visitors for a change. Hope to see you or hear from you again. Kintaro sends his love. Blessings to you and yours, Aimee.", the email read.

Zenjiro was beside himself and found himself at a loss for words.

"This doesn't mean that grandfather is going to die, does it ?", Akira questioned, having been through the death of pets before, but never a human. Supposedly it looked like grandpa Kintaro was doing well although the chemotherapy had sapped his energy and made him weak.

"I think he will be fine. I'm certain he'll come out of this and he'll probably never pick up another cigarette ever again.", Zenjiro said, hugging his son and ruffling his hair.

"Let's go see him. I miss him !", Akira suddenly exclaimed.

"So do I, papa.", Ryoko added.

"We'll get them both something at the gift shop when we arrive at the hospital, ok kids ?", Motoko suggested. Both children thought this idea was splendid. And in a snap, they had all gathered into Motoko's van and set off to visit grandpa and see how he was fairing.

Chapter 2—The Will of the Spirit

By the time the family had arrived to the hospital, they bought Kintaro a bouquet of lovely flowers and a plus Babbitt doll to keep him company. He was very pleased with the gifts and was even happier to see his family together. Although Kintaro was pale and wan, his smile illuminated the room.

"Why hello there, Ryoko. You're becoming quite the lovely young lady. And Akira, how you've grown !", Kintaro said as both of his grandchildren hugged and kissed him from either side. Both of them told him how school had been progressing and how they had their futures planned. Though neither of them could predict what would happen when they grew up. At this point, it didn't really matter since they were more concerned with the livelihood of their grandfather.

It was a lengthy reunion, but it seemed to pass by far too soon for all of them. Luckily, the nurse had come in with a bit of good news before Zenjiro and his family left.

"He's doing rather well with the chemotherapy. It seems that the cancer is disappearing. We have to keep him here for a couple more months. I'm sure he won't be smoking another cigarette, even if he does return to performances at comedy clubs.", the adorable, perky nurse said.

"Thank goodness. I knew you would, father-in-law. Your spirit can't be held back !", Motoko said, hugging her father-in-law and kissing his cheek. He smiled and laughed.

"With such beautiful women supporting me and such a magnificent family, I'll be well before you know it.", Kintaro said, with added exuberance. It was almost as if he hadn't contracted cancer to begin with. With a bit of sadness, the family left Aimee and Kintaro together to spend more time together and hoped they would meet at a restaurant next time rather than a hospital. Kintaro vowed that such a thing was possible and that he would be seeing them more often in the future now that he and Aimee were reaching retirement age.

Chapter 3—Miracles Do Happen

It had been a busy day in the studio, and only recently had the crew taken a break from filming a new movie that had to be ready for production in a few more days. Fortunately they were ahead of schedule and were nearly finished with the filming.

After getting some tips and tricks on improvisation, Hiroshi was impressed at how quickly Akira had caught on to the art of comedy. The little guy would be a stupendous comedian someday, Hiroshi was certain of that. Akira prayed that his grandfather would be able to see his first performance at the amateur comedy hour, even if he had to be wheeled in to watch.

"So, how's your grandfather ?", Sana questioned, while sitting down to enjoy some snacks with her friends.

"Actually he's doing much better. I'm hoping he's well enough to come and see Akira perform. I'm excited myself. He's been learning from dad and Hiroshi, so I am certain he'll be a hit with the audience. I already know he's a riot, but he just has to show the audience he can slay 'em.", Ryoko said, patting her brother's back. Akira blushed lightly. Flattery often caused him to do that without him even noticing.

"That's terrific news then. I'd love to meet your grandmother and grandfather.", Sana said, sipping some tea and looking quite halcyon. She sighed pleasantly and finished what was left over of some flan that had been brought in by Zenjiro's request. She had to admit, she had been spoiled by him, but everyone had. He didn't have to supply them with confectionary delights since the chefs there were only too happy to supply them, but he had decided to something a bit different. It gave the chefs a much needed break and it made everyone euphoric, as well as keeping their tummies satisfied.

While Zenjiro and crew were busy at the studio, Motoko was busy listening to concerned new patients and then received a call from her mother-in-law.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you at work, mom.", Motoko said, surprised and pleased.

"I was just going to tell you not only will you be seeing your father-in-law soon, but he will be able to his grandson's comic debut.", Aimee said, in a gleeful tone.

"How is that possible ?", Motoko questioned, almost not believing what Aimee had told her. According to the nurses, he would be out in three months, maybe more. If he were to come to the amateur hour, he would have to be wheeled there by Aimee. Or so Motoko thought. She had underestimated Zenjiro's father.

"Even the nurses can't explain it, but the cancer is shrinking more and more every day. He will probably be released in a month. Personally, I think it's his faith and his astounding optimism that has healed him. I have no other explanation.", Aimee responded.

"Love had a lot to do with it too, mom. Don't forget that.", Motoko added, with a lighthearted laugh.

"You're absolutely right. Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your clients, dear.

I'll be seeing you next month. I love you !", Aimee said, cheerfully. Motoko told her mother-in-law that she loved her before she hung up. She was ebullient to know Kintaro was fairing well, but she couldn't _wait_ to inform Zenjiro on just how well his father was.

By the end of the day, everyone had gathered together at home. Ryoko and Akira were both sound asleep on the couch as well as Zenjiro. Motoko didn't want to wake them, but the information she had was incredibly important. She jostled them all gently and they woke up.

"It's not even time for bed, and you're all snoozing !", she said, chuckling.

"Yeah, why aren't you tired, mom ?", Akira asked, with a yawn.

"It's because I have magnificent news. Grandpa Kintaro is going to be released in a month from the hospital. Even the nurses can't explain how he has healed so quickly. He and Aimee will be coming to visit us when the amateur comedy hour is held at Studio 8.", Motoko said.

"Seriously ?!", Ryoko said, sitting up, at full attention.

"I knew that grandpa would pull through sooner than the nurses predicted !", Zenjiro said, suddenly gathering his entire family together in a group hug. Not even thinking about it, he kissed their foreheads and cheered.

"Thank God.", Akira whispered, enjoying the warmth of his family circle momentarily. Motoko thought the moment called for some ice-cream from the freezer before heading off to bath and bed.

Chapter 4—The Somewhat-Nervous Comedian

Akira had chosen his perfect outfit for the evening and remembered what Hiroshi had told him.

"There might be thousands of people watching you in the audience, but remember just go out there and remember you're giving people the best gift of all: laughter." Straightening his colorful tie, he cleared his throat and went out on stage when it was it's time to come forward.

As soon as he stepped out to begin his routine, he saw his family, Sana, Akito and Tsuyoshi, and even his grandmother and grandfather were sitting out in front cheering, clapping and whistling for him exuberantly. He didn't feel so anxious anymore and gave the best performance of his career. Little did he realize that there was a talent agent watching him from the back.

After Akira had finished his spiel, Hiroshi stood up and yelled,

"I taught him all he knows.", sounding rather presumptuous.

"Actually, _we_ taught him all he knows. Right, Roshi ?", Zenjiro said, with a huge smile.

"That's right folks. Zen's right, he is after all, Akira's dad.", Hiroshi said, awkwardly putting his hand behind his head and laughing anxiously.

Akira soon joined his family and friends in the front row, his palms sweating and shaking a bit.

"My adrenaline is still rushing all over my body. I feel a bit more calm now with everyone nearby.", he confessed, breathing deeply and exhaling calmly. Zenjiro had brought him some bottled water to keep him hydrated and cool.

"Thank you, you read my mind, dad.", Akira said, drinking the water generously.

"You were astounding up there, Akira ! I mean, you were hilarious ! You really do take after your father ! Even Mr. No-Expression over here was bustin' a gut. Believe me, if you can get this guy over here to laugh, you're really accomplishing something.", Sana said. Akito just pretended he didn't hear, but he did compliment Akira.

"You did well, kid.", he said, still looking unaffected. Yet, Akira could make out the slightest trace of a smile on Akito's usually stoic face.

While Akira was being praised by his parents, Sana and Akito left so they could enjoy the rest of the day together without anyone else following them around or making unnecessary judgments.

Enjoying all of the compliments from people in the audience as well as from his special guests, his grandparents, Akira gave a silent prayer to the gods for keeping his grandfather among the living. At least now, Kintaro wouldn't be smoking any longer. Kintaro was in his 80's going on 22. So long as he had that youthful energy and a wife that loved him dearly (as well as a family that would always be nearby to support him in rough times), he would live to be healthy, wise and perhaps beyond 100 years of age.

Although Akira was drinking in every word his grandpa said, the hidden talent agent made himself and his mission known.

"I'm Ishitaka, and young man, your comedy routine shook, rattled and rolled me. You made me laugh harder than I have ever laughed before. You, my friend, are a comedic genius. I never saw someone use props so innovatively.", Ishitaka said, completely taken by Akira's charms both on and off stage.

"Thank you, Sir. But why are you so interested in me ?", Akira questioned, inquisitively.

"I was wondering if you would like to work with Studio 9 for a while and host our children's shows ?", Ishitaka responded, hoping Akira's answer would be a resounding 'yes'.

"Inasmuch as I would like that, I cannot possibly agree to that offer. I have everything I want here. Plus I can work with my father and Hiroshi. This is my niche. I feel comfortable here. I really appreciate it, but my answer is no.", Akira said, declining.

"That's a shame. But please reconsider when you're older. The world needs more comedians of your caliber. Here's my card should you ever need to call or look me up.

Ciao, kiddo !", Ishitaka said, leaving without so much as a 'goodbye' or 'thanks'.

"That guy seemed like a bit of a jerk.", Ryoko said as soon as Ishitaka was out of earshot. There was a bit of silence in the Daisun family, and then they broke out in a lengthy belly laugh.

Epilogue 

Despite the Daisun's hectic schedule, they had been able to meet on many occasions as an entire family at the park, near the temples or any other number of places they wished to go when time allowed. Kintaro had hung up his microphone but was still performing at comedy clubs that were smoke free from time to time, and everyone loved his shows. Often, Zenjiro and the rest of the family would come to see him and laugh right along with the audience. The laughs weren't provoked but actual laughter that came straight from the soul. It was said that laughter too, had been one of the factors that had healed him completely of his cancer.

It had been 2 years now and Kintaro Daisun had been without cancer and healthier than he had been in quite a while. On a free weekend, he could be seen playing with his grandchildren, Aimee by his side. Nothing made him happier than to hear his grandchildren laughing and to be close to his family. Aimee and Kintaro lived not too far away from Zenjiro and the others, so visiting wasn't too much of a stretch. For as long as they had years left, Kintaro and Aimee would be close to their beloved family, because this was true happiness.

The End


End file.
